El cambio de Harry
by Cho-WEasley
Summary: Harry se encuentra con una chicas en Privet ellas son Sobrinas de Lupin Harry sufrira un cambio , ya que tiene 16 años la misma edad en que Voldemort desarrollo los poderes de Slytherin Harry aun es mas Fuerte ya que es herederon de Griffindor y Slytheri


CAPITULO N° 1 : UN VERANO FELIZ  
  
En una localidad ubicada en Privet drive vivia una familia en la cual habia un muchacho de unos 16 años con el pelo ascabache y los ojos color verde esmeralda este joven estaba recostado sobre su cama esperando que el verano terminase para poder volver a su verdadero hogar Hogwarts , pero el ruido de un camion lo saco de sus pensamientos en la casa del junto la cual estaba en venta hace mas de 1 año bajaron unas jóvenes de su edad mas o menos pero eso no era lo extraño sino que estas traian consigo unas lechusas y baules de Hogwarts , Harry estaba muy extrañado ya que no habia visto a esas chicas en Hogwarts y por su edad estarian en su mismo curso , Harry decidio ir a hablar con las chacas para darles una viembenida.  
  
Hola - dijo Harry a las muchachas Hola , tu debes ser Harry Potter , mi tio nos a hablado mucho de ti . Su tio ? pregunto Harry Si somos sobrinas de Remus lupin q..ue...e - dijo Harry si son sobrinas de remus lupin por que no estaban en Hogwarts . por que nosotras eramos de Estados unidos estudiábamos en el instituto de salem por eso y nos vinimos a Inglaterra por que mi padre Trabajaria aquí .. bueno y tienen sus cosas ? - dijo Harry no pero las compraremos antes del 1 de septiembre . que bien entonces les ayudo bueno gracias pero antes me presento soy Athena Lupin dijo una chica con pelo castaño y ojos color miel y un cuerpo muy buien formado . Ella es Monica - dijo señalando a una chca con es poeklo negro y ojos azules y por ultimo Esthepanie -señalando a una chica con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes . Bien ahora que nos presentamos manos a la obra. Perdon dijo Harry pero a que año van ? Al 6° curso dijo Monica que bien -dijo harryu ojala que queden en Gryffindor ..  
  
Harry les ayudo a bajar las cosas y estaba exhausto y se quedo dormido en un sofa al dia siguiente no quiso ir a casa de sus tios y las chicas le dijieron si queria quedarse a vivir con ellas y Harry sin pensasrlo ni un segundo asintió  
  
Minutos después llego una lechuza del ministerio para Harry y este la leyo enseguida.  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter  
  
Nos da gusto informarle que para su protección por los recientes hechos se le permite usar magia fuera del colegio , todo sin causarle daño a ningun muggle de ser asi se le quitara inmediatamente el permiso  
  
ATT.. Cornelius Fudge  
Ministro de magia  
  
A Harry esta noticia lo alegro e inmediatamente le envio una nota a sus amigos contándole .. Y al tiempo después le llego una cvarta de sirius quien le decia que le arian un juicio para comprobar su inocencia. Harry se puso mucho mas feliz ya que si su padrino salia libre podria vivir con el y el podria andar libre por la calle y no tendría que estar nunca mas escondido por todos lados.  
Se habia echo de noche y Harry estaba super cansado y se fue a acostar.. Colagusano.........Si mi señor tenemos que hacer algo ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledore esta aciendo todo lo posible para que no se concrete la transformación de Potter............. Harry desperto con un sudor frio y su cicatriz le ardia mucho miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7:00 de la mañana y bajo semi-desnudo a preparar el desallino y muy pronto vajaron las chicas que estaban en pijama y se sorprendieron al ver a Harry asi .... Que nunca an visto un hombre con boxers o que ? . pues vallan acostumbrándose por que me veran asi todo el tiempo por qiue por lo que tengo entendido vivimos juntos ...ademas cuantas veces no me an estado espindo cuando me baño. A las chicas se les subrieron los colores bueno entonces no ay problema Harry tendremos eso e cuenta . La conversación seso por unos gopecitos en la ventyan que eran de unas 6 lechusas , Athena le abrio la ventana y se dirijieron a Harry la primera en llegar era una carta de lupin la cual decia:  
  
Harry: Tus tios no estan en privet drive se ue estas viviendo con mis sobrinas ellas me an mantenido informado, Harry espero no te sobrepases con ellas ya que se parecen mucho a su tio ( En lo guapas).........si claro- penso Harry- y admas tu eres muy parecido a tu padre como para no preocupárce.  
  
Pd: el juicio de sirius es mañana a las 11:00 en punto no faltes es en el ministerio de magia .(athena sabe llgar) Pd: la csa 4 de privet es de ustedes asi que tu que tienes magia junta las 2 casas para que tengan un lugar mas amplio.  
  
Adios , Sirius te manda saludos  
  
Las chicas notaron que hary habia cambiado mucho en el ultimo tiempo y faltaba poco para su cumpleaños pero no tenian idea como hacia para teenr ese cerpaso como le decian ellas ademas nunca abian entrado a su habitación por un trato que ellos abian hecho el no entraba a las de ellas y ellas no ntraban al de el ........  
  
Al otro dia Harry desperto y se vistio elegantemente para ir al ministerio acompañado por las chicas . el juicio lo llevo a cabo el mismisimo Cornelius fudge . Sirius estaba muy nervioso , y Dumbledore seria su representante en el juicio . Orden dijo Fudge estamos aquí para hacerle un juicio a el sr. Sirius Black por los cargos de Traicion siendo su guerdian secreto a los 2 ex -Aurores Lily y James potter, asesinato de 13 Muggles y supuestamente a un mago el cual esta vivo y sera jusgado ante lka corte por ser un animago no registrado el sr. Peter Pettigrew. Se oyeron murmullos pior todas partes incluso por Harry quienm no tenia idea que lo habian atrapado .Silencion pidio fugde aun no terminamos este mago fue encontrado por el Sr. Albus Dumbledore quien se presenta de testigo. Junto al Señor Harry potter y Por ultimo el Sr. Remus Lupin todos ellos seran interrogados por el hechizo Varitaserum el primer testigo en declarar sera Harry Potter. Harry Bebe la pocion se siente un poco mariado y luego empiezan las preguntas .¿cual es tu nombre? Harry James Potter ¿ Donde conociste a Sirius Black? En la casa de los gritos ¿ Tu confias en el? Yo le confiaria mi vida eso seria todo ahora el sr. Remus Lupin. .¿cual es tu nombre? Remus Lupin ¿ Donde conociste a Sirius Black? En el colegio Hogwarts.¿ Tu eras amigo de Sirius Black? No, (todos quedaron impactados por esto .) aun lo somosy lo seguiremos siendo. ¿ Black fue el guardián secreto de los Potter ¿ Si, pero luego para no levantar sospechas de Voldemort pusimos a Peter. Eso es todo. Se llama al Sr.Sirius Black .  
  
¿ Fuiste el guardián secreto de los Potter ?  
Si, pero solo al Principio luego pisimos a Peter Pettigrew por que sabíamos que había un traicionero en el grupo por eso pusimos a Peter jamás pensamos que seria el.  
  
¿Eres Seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?  
No y jamas lo sere. Por ultimo llamamos al Sr. Peter Pettigrew Solo una pregunta ¿ traicionaste a los potter ? Si pero no fue por poder fue por temor . ¿ eres o fuiste segidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Si lo fui y lo sigo siendo.  
  
Buano aremos un receso de 15 minutos y dictaremos sentencia.  
  
Muy bien dijo fudge el jurado y yo emos decidido darle el beso del dementor a Petter Pettigrew y al sr. Sirius black le recompensaremos con 1000 galleones una casa y le pediremos disculpas publicasas por todos los daños y estos 12 años en la prisión de azcaban.  
  
Hubieron murmullos y gritos de apollo a Sirius el ual ya era libre fue donde Harry y se dirijieron a casa de remus a celebrar ya que el dia siguiente era cumpleaños de Harry.  
  
La casa estaba a solo un tiempo de la de ronn y comparada con la de los Dursley la de ell9os era un basurero . El dia siguiente fue el cumpleaños de Harry y lo celebro con sus amigas de privet drive las cules ahora vivian con ellos ya que la csa era super grande y vivian con remus.  
  
Hermione le habia enviado una lechuza la cual decia :  
  
Querido Harry :  
  
Sabes te e extrañado mucho en el verano y quisiera verte muy pronto tratare de ir a casa de ron  
Besos Hermione.  
  
Los cicos le enviaron regalos estos fueron super buenos ron le envio una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y una torta levitatoria.  
  
y el de hermione era un libro sobre defensas de las artes oscuras el cual afuera decia  
  
" Las formas que utilizaban los aurores desde muchos siglos antes " y tenia muchas marcas de los magos mas fuertes todos los tiempos  
  
la primera era esta ? que decia " la marca tenebrosa" y habían muchas mas.  
  
Harry se quedo sorprendido al ver la marca de Voldemort en el libro le gusto mucho salían muchos hechizos que aprendió en el momento luego tomo su saeta de fuego y se dirigió a la madriguera . A jugar con Ron.  
  
Ginny le dijo a su madre que iría a dar una vuelta entonces después de un momento de la salida apareció la marca tenebrosa en el bosque donde había ido Ginny y Harry dijo que se iría en busca de ginny y también a avisarle a su padrino para darle cuanta a la orden del fénix se fue en su Saeta de Fuego, conduciendo bajo y lento, por si podía ver algo, hasta que se cansó. Descansó un rato y luego continuó a pie, siempre hacia el norte, esperando encontrar algún rastro de Ginny. Llegó a un bosque, cuando comenzaban a salir las estrellas, y cansadísimo, se recostó debajo de un árbol y se durmió.  
  
Despertó cuando sintió que lo remecían bruscamente. Abrió de sopetón los ojos, y vio a Ron y Sirius parados al lado de él:  
  
-¿Por qué me siguieron?- les preguntó enojado. Sirius le dijo Por lo que se soy tu padrino y tu me mandaste a buscar. Ademas nosotros no podemos dejarte solo con Voldemort suelto por ay Ademas -¿Tu crees que permitiríamos que te perdieras aquí?- preguntó Ron, recuperando su aplomo habitual-Vamos, vuelve con nosotros.  
  
-No.- respondió Harry cortante, poniéndose de nuevo la capa invisible, menos la capucha, por lo que parecía una cabeza flotante.  
  
-¿No?  
  
Debemos encontrar a Ginny ademas todo fue por mi culpa.  
  
En ese momento, Hedwig se posó con dificultad en el hombro de Harry, luego de dejar caer en sus manos una piedra cristalizada y redonda, del tamaño de un huevo de dragón, que había traído.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
Ron examinó la piedra unos minutos, le dio vueltas, la sopesó y le contestó con tono solemne:  
  
-Harry, creo que es una piedra Elkhemir.  
  
-¿Qué es eso, si puede saberse?- Harry miró ansiosamente hacia el norte, hacia donde habían escapado los mortífagos: estaba perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
-Una piedra mágica.- explicó Ron, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry- A través de ella, conversas con cualquier persona que tenga una igual. ¡Son rarísimos! Tenían otro nombre, y antes eran siete, pero se perdieron todas menos dos ¡Tu tienes la penúltima! ¿Quién pudo habértelo mandado?  
  
En ese momento, la piedra brilló, y apareció un rostro reflejado en su interior transparente. El rostro de Dumbledore. Se oía su también su voz:  
  
-Harry, la piedra Elkhemir se usa así: asómate a él sin miedo, y conversa normalmente.  
  
Harry hizo lo que le pedía. -Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué ocurre? -Nada solo queria decirte que la orden ya ba para alla. -Supo lo que pasó ¿No? -Las noticias vuelan. ¿Qué pasará con Ginny?  
  
Pero el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido ya de la piedra. Harry volvió a ponerse su capa invisible y montó en la Saeta de Fuego. Iba a irse cuando. -¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntaron Ron y Sirius. -Me voy ¿Qué creían?- se extrañó Harry, con un tono algo huraño.  
  
-la orden se encargara de eso dijo Sirius . Ok. Dijo Harry vamos a csa . Ese es mi ahijado.  
  
Harry se recostó en su habitación, se quitó los lentes y pensó: "Vaya una forma de pasar mis vacaciones"Se quedó dormido sobre la colcha, sin taparse.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry bajó a la cocina a desallkunar Sirius estaba leyendo el Profeta. -Harry se quedó pasmado al terminar de leer lo siguiente en el diario "El profeta"  
  
LAS NUEVAS DESAPARICIONES  
  
Al parecer, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, sigue cometiendo errores, empecinado como está en creer los cada vez más frecuentes rumores que alertan sobre el retorno de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. O al menos, de la reactivación presente en los grupos de mortífagos, quienes, con total impunidad, se mueven cometiendo espantosos crímenes dentro y fuera del mundo mágico. Citamos, por ejemplo:  
  
Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: estos ex profesores de la Academia Superior de Aurores fueron atacados hace pocos días. Sus casas fueron allanadas por grupos de quince y veinte mortífagos, respectivamente. Se desconoce su actual paradero y situación.  
  
Ginny Weasley: Esta niña de quince años fue secuestrada ayer. Fue encontrada hoy en la madrugada en un basural muggle de Brighton. Se ignora como llegó hasta allá, pues se encuentra sumida en un profundo estado de coma. Actualmente, está siendo tratada en el Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.  
  
Phoebe Martí: La célebre medimaga cubana, radicada en Londres desde 1988. Ha tenido excelentes resultados con pócimas curativas, y que retrasan el envejecimiento. Los mortífagos allanaron su laboratorio, y luego de saquearlo, la secuestraron.  
  
Y la lista sigue. Esperamos dentro de poco, tener un ministro que se preocupe de verdad por la seguridad en el mundo mágico. Sin duda, el Consejo de Magos convocará pronto a elecciones internas para designar un nuevo ministro.  
  
Tary Reeteks  
  
Harry suspiró; por lo visto ese año no iba a ser nada fácil. Subió a la pieza, sacó la piedra Elkhemir y se puso a hablar. Aunque no había ninguna imagen en la piedra, ésta apareció al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, ¿está por ahí? . Quisiera visitar a Ginny. Estoy seguro que sabe lo que pasó ¿No?  
  
-Harry, es terrible. Te autorizo, pero yo los acompañaré. No podemos arriesgarnos.  
  
-Sí profesor; sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa  
  
-No Harry, no es tu culpa. Pero ¿Puedo pedirte que te mantengas alejado de los problemas?  
  
-Puede. Pero esto no debe quedarse así  
  
-Harry, sé que estimas a Ginny y que tu amigo Ron no la está pasando bien. Pero no debes arriesgarte; recuérdalo: No debes arriesgarte.  
  
Y colgó. Harry se sentó en la cama, molesto:  
  
-¡Ahí va! ¡Otro más con lo de ALERTA PERMANENTE! ¡Cómo si no supiera cuidarme!-recordó entonces su último encuentro con Voldemort. Cedric Diggory había sido asesinado. "Dumbledore tiene razón" pensó. "No tiene caso seguir arriesgándome si causo sufrimiento a los demás"  
  
Una lechuza rojiza entró volando por la ventana. Traía la lista de útiles:  
  
Estimado Señor Potter:  
  
Dada su situación, su ingreso a Hogwarts se realizará el 1° de septiembre. Adjunto la lista de útiles que necesitará para este año.  
  
Atentamente.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall  
  
Directora asistente  
  
+ Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso cinco  
  
+ Transformación, nivel avanzado  
  
+ Líquidos Mágicos, de Charles Schulz  
  
+ Adivinación: pasado, presente y futuro, de Morgane Loch  
  
+ Extraños seres mágicos del mundo, de Icarus Kramer  
  
+ Guía de la Autoprotección contra el Mal, Anónimo  
  
+ La magia de las plantas, de Moon Le Noux  
  
+ Las formas que utilizaban los aurores desde muchos siglos antes Aninimo  
  
Harry leyó la lista de útiles y quedo sorprendido el mismo libro que le dio Hermione y luego salió de su habitación. Harry sintio que tocaban la puerta. Y fue a abrir -¡Hola Harry!- eran Ron y Hermione. -¿Qué haces aquí Hermione ? ¿Estás bien? O no te aleghras de verme -¡Cómo crees!- Exclamó Harry solo vine hoy mañana voy a mi casa y regreso en 3 dias . oh lo habia olvidado toma.le dio un pequeño cuadfrado y le dijo - hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y pense darte este regalo espero que te guste.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara.  
  
-Hemi. , no tendrías que haberte molestado.  
  
La caja tenía la inscripción "Set del imprescindible para el Jugador de Quidditch. Posición: buscador" Harry agregó:  
  
-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Dumbledore se comunicó, mañana podremos ver a Ginny.  
  
Si creía que esto animaría a Ron, se equivocaba; su mirada se volvió sombría y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro.  
  
-Parece que no debí haber dicho eso- susurró Harry a Hermione.  
  
-No- dijo Ron- Sólo estoy preocupado, no se como estará.  
  
Esta bien - dijo Hermione ayer escuche eso en el callejo diagon  
  
Esa noche, cenaron los tres alegremente, como si estuvieran en Hogwarts, e incluso Harry logró olvidarse de las desgracias de los días anteriores. Por suerte, esa noche no le atacó el habitual insomnio.  
  
-¡Despierta Harry, ya son las ocho!  
  
Una mano remeció a Harry mientras este dormía aún. Harry abrió los ojos, y no distinguió más que formas borrosas. Como todas las mañanas, dirigió su mano derecha a la mesita de noche, encontró los anteojos y se los puso. Eran Sirius y Dumbledore los que lo despertaban a horas antinaturales para las vacaciones. Cuando bajó al comedor, Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo allí. Dumbledore los reunió frente a la chimenea y, sacando una bolsita de cuero del bolsillo, les dijo:  
  
-Tomará cada uno una pizca y nos seguirán.-Acto seguido arrojó los polvos Flú, entró en la chimenea desapareció diciendo-¡Hospital San Mungo!  
  
Cuando llegaron al hospital Harry fue el primero en pasar ya que Ginny ya había salido de la coma y le dijo estas palabras :  
  
Ginny cuando te secuestraron esos mortífagos me di cuenta de que eres mas que la hermana pequeña de ron si no que eres mucho mas importante en mi corazón siento como si fueras una persona muy especial dentro de mi .sabes me gustaria que fueras una de mis mejores amigas tu eres una chica muy linda y yo se lo que tu sentias por mi pero yo siento algo por otra persona lo siento mucho Ginny. con esto Ginny se puso muy felis y a la ves triste y le dijo Harry pero yo te amo y que eso jamas se te olvide yo te amo y se acerco a Harry a esos hermosos labios que tanto ella amaba los beso mas apasionado que había dado en su vida pero Harry lo soltó y le dijo,Ginny esto no puede ser tu eres mi amiga solo eso y se fue.  
  
Ginny en ese momento se sintió un poco mal pero le habia gustado mucho ese besoigual el mundo nse le vino abajo sabiendo que habia otra persona el chico que le avía gustado ese chico de ojos verdes el cual avía amado desde que lo conoció en la estación de King's Cross cuando no podía encontrar el anden numero 9 ¾ y su madre Molly lo ayudo el chico el cual la había salvado de el basilisco en el 2° año el chico de sus sueños le había dicho yo te considero mi amiga nada mas .  
No lo podía creer , solamente no lo creía asta que la medimaga dijo- señor potter vaya afuera Ginny se tiene que vestir esta de alta .  
  
Ginny estaba feliz se iría del hospital ya que odiaba ese lugar ,me voy . Sirus dijo que le tenia un sorpresa a Harry y le dijo que el dia siguiente cuando estuviera en Hogwarts lo sabria.  
  
El otro día era 1° de septiembre estaban muy apurados llegaron a las 10:50 a la estación de King's Cross subieron al tren y harry se encontró con Cho y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo Tengo que hablar contigo, tu primero Cho - dijo Harry - Bueno yo queriadecirte....que..ter..mi..nem..os pero por que dijo harry me enamore de un chico de Revenclaw a suspiro harry lo mismo te iba a decir lo nuestro no puede funcionar el año pasado me gustabas pero no siento lo mismo ahora pero seguiremos siendoa migos ,y se abrazaron .  
  
Después harry tomo su asiento junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny y se puso a conversar con ron . de chicas.....  
  
Ron ¿ te gusta Parvati? ,eh si respondió Ron Y a ti Hermione o no mi amigo Harry , e visto como la miras buano si y sabes le pedire ahora mismo que sea minovia si tu se lo pides a Parvati. Ok hoy mimo lo are. Por que no lo haces enseguida Parvati estaba en la puesrta y ron le dijo. Par.vaty..hola..te.gustariaserminovia ¿ que? No te entendi Ron . Si te gustarioa ser mi novia . Con todo gusto ron y se acercaron y se besaron Parvati le dijo Yo siempre e estado enamorada de ti ron yo igual Parvati y Parvati Dijo. Nos vemos Ronie y se fue salia siendo la chica mas feliz del mundo Buano yo igual tengo algo que decir Dijo Harry Y se inco ante Hermione y le dijo muy seductoramente Hermi. Qwuieres ser mi novia . ¡Yo! Dijo Hermione pero Harry estas seguro de que me quieres , si hermi t amo yo igual Harry te amo.. y se basaron.. Pero sintieron una voz arrastrada que decia.  
  
Ja.. ja.. ja.. el Cabeza Rasjada y la sangre sucia Granger Vete Malfoy seguramente estas celoso.  
  
malfoy se fue riéndose con una muy malévolamente  
  
Al llegar a Hogwars todos subieron a las carrozas sin caballos y hay se encontraron con una muy buena amiga de Ginny llamada Luna Loovegood.  
  
Hola dijo Luna Hola contestaron todos  
  
Chicos saben hoy va a ser un día muy bueno el sombrero seleccionador y su canción y los nuevos estudiantes de 1° entre los cuales ay unos alumnos de Durmstrang que no entraran solo en 1° hay algunos de 4°, 5°, y 6° curso.  
  
¿Pero porque? pregunto Harry se nota que no leen el profeta aquí lo tienen :  
  
LOS NUEVOS ATAQUES DE EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO :  
  
" Ayer hacia las 12:00 del día fue atacada la escuela de magia y hechicería Durmstrang, gracias a unos ex - aurores que se encontraban cerca no murió ningún alumno , todos los alumnos de esta escuela se trasladaran a el colegió Hogwars de magia y hechicería el cual por ahora es el lugar mas seguro para los alumnos de Durmstrang y para todo el mundo de la magia, ya que en ese colegió esta la única persona a la que teme el que no debe ser nombrado el señor Albus Dumbledore " .  
  
y Por ultimo atacaron a una familia Muggle cuya hija asiste a Hogwarts y es una de las mejores amigas de el "Niño que vivio" según fuentes cercanas.La familia seria la familia Granger.  
  
Nadie dijo nada y Hermione se largo allorar en el pecho de Harry y le dijo. No tengo Familia ni casa ni Dinero que hare. Puedes Vivir en mi casa con sirius , Remus, Athena y los demas chicas . Quien es Athena dijieron todos. Son unas amigas las sobrinas de remus vendran a Hogwarts este Año .Esta bien dijo Hermione Gracias amor. Al llegar al gran salón escucharon a la profesora Mc Gonnagall decir que los alumnos al oír sus nombres pasaran para saber a que casa pertenecerían , La canción del sombrero seleccionador fue la siguiente:  
  
"El valiente un Gryffindor será  
  
Revenclaw el intelectual Hufflepuff el trabajador Slytherin donde tus mejores amigos Encontraras.  
  
Alumnos de otra escuela hay Espero se sepan comportar Ya que igual son hermanos Y este sombrero los seleccionara Para saber a que casa pertenecerán".  
  
Al terminar empezó la selección la cual fue muy larga , especialmente para Ron el cual estaba hambriento al final dieron los nombres de los de Durmstrang y entre ellos a las chicas de curson superiores. Helara Stevens ¡ Ravenclaw! Marc Lastrnhew ¡Hufflepuff! Lisa Goyle ¡ Slytherin! Ahora la selección de 3 chicas transferidas desde el instituto de salen E.E.U.U  
  
Athena Lupin ¡Gryffindor! Monica Lupin ¡Gryffindor! Esthepanie Lupin ¡Ravenclaw! Lo sabia dijo Harry es muy intelegente para estar aquí con sus hermanas igual nos veremos Estephanie miro la mesa de Gryffindor y le sonrio a Harry. Hola le dijo Harry a sus 2 amigas por que no aparecieron en el tren . Esque no encontramos su vagon ademas un chico rubio de Slytherin fue a vernos es un pesado dijo Athena poco mas y nos come con al mirada. Y ellos deben ser tus amigos Harry que pena que no pude estar contigo ese tiempo que estuviste cerca de la casa de tu amigo . Athena Lupin muchpo gusto le dijo a ron y hermiuone Un gusto soy Monica Lupin. Un placer dijieron al unísono Ron y Hermione.  
  
Al fin había terminado la selección y Dumbledore solo dijo ¡ Que comience el festín ¡  
  
Y unas exquisiteces aparecieron en las cuatro mesas pertenecientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwars . todos empezaron a comer como si nunca lo hubieran echo antes pero a la vez los de quinto estaban muy preocupados por el comienzo del año. Pues en 6° eran los comienzos para saber que carrera tomarian y la mas preocupada era como siempre Hermione ya que después de esto tendrían que pensar en que profesión tendrían después de Hogwars. Al día siguiente les tocaba transformaciones, pociones y encantamientos en todas las clases les recordaban a cada rato que el proximo año serian sus extasis y debiuan saber la profesión en una semana para ver que clases tomarian. 


End file.
